Three times I tried
by Darkdaydreamer17
Summary: Three times, three times now I have awoken to a world that is not my own, but this time will be the last, this time there will be no second chance. Lots of OCs and very vaguely following the plotline. Itachi OC mainly and Itachi/? enjoy M for later on.
1. prologue

This is my second story, I know i should finish the other one but this has been driving me mad in my head so i hope you enjoy.

This is just a prologue really, i hope i can get the next chapter up later today, again i own nothing naruto related i just own Khiya so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Three times, three times now I have awoken to a world that is not my own, but this time will be the last, this time there will be no second chance.<p>

This world will finally be the one I can live out the way I want, the only problem, everything is wrong.

My name is Khiya Akura and I was born to a world where everything was destroyed, people loyal to my village of Konahagakure became my enemy and enemy's became allies, friends who I would die to protect became my targets and in the final battle for my village and all who lived there the people I once loved took everything from me, my loved ones and my home turned to ash by there hand, the village that once stood so tall and strong crumbled under the burning embers that consumed it and I was unable to stop it.

After the smoke cleared and the destruction was revealed the search for survivors began, only a hand full of us remained, we were all that was left of a once great capital.

Myself and the Hokage, Tsunade were among these brave few, but we had nothing left.

We continued on within the ruin of the village hidden in the leaf, we stayed there from sheer pride, pride of what we once were and were determined to be once again, we would rebuild the great shin obi village, we would make it great again.

After some weeks we realised the impossibility of this task when we received word of the battle raging in other nations, allies and enemy nations alike they all fell to the wrath of one Sasuke Uchiha someone who had been born within the walls I so yearned to protect, someone I had trained with and called friend, a betrayer bent on revenge for the sins his brother committed and later was found to simply be following orders.

As the world became a desolate uninhabitable place we realised we had to undo what was done, we had to reverse time and change those few events that caused the domino effect of this ultimate end.

But how you may ask, well you must understand something about my world, it is a place of shin obi, ninja walk this earth protecting the village they were born to, these ninja have huge chakra networks that they can tap into to do incredible things.

Myself and my Hokage the leader of my village began the painstaking job of creating such a jutsu that could change the fabric of time and send one of us back to a time far different from this, and that is exactly what we did.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review they really help with motivation so press the button and you can have a cookie :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Second chapter up already im on a role, just gonna say thanx to my friend little JJ for helping me ur great.

I own nothing exept Khiya...and Rain:P so on we go.

* * *

><p>Khiya pov<p>

I stood on the Hokage mountain looking down at what was left, at what I would be leaving very soon to wake in another time, I knew where ever I go, what ever time I enter or how many realities I pass that the things I have seen in the last few years here will always stay with me.

The images ingrained in my mind, the blood and bodies all around me burning, the faces of loved ones and comrades everywhere falling, the smell of blood and charred flesh, and the sounds of people screaming for the world to hear.

This war has changed me, these memories will forever be in my mind in my dreams, haunting me till the day I join my fallen brothers and sisters, but the memories will forever remind me of the reason I leave this place now, they will fuel my purpose in a world where I will be completely alone for years to come as I undo what has so terribly gone wrong.

For now I watch the setting sun on this desolate land for the last time and hope soon to make things right.

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

Khiya was a young girl in all respect she was 18, in this world though that was even a good age to reach, she had mid length dirty blond hair with streaks of black running through it, her eyes were a peircing blue like an ocean you could get lost in, she was avarage size about 5'5 with a slender shape to her body well toned muscles and curves in all the right places, she was beautiful, but in this world beautiful could very well mean deadly, and this woman was.

Khiya wore a red and black outfit, consisting of a black kimono with a corset style top with a dragon print wraping around the body of the dress, the sleeves were just long enough to be traditional but not to long as to hinder her in any way, the base cut of just above the knee, she wore blck leggings underneath cutting off mid calf and black sandles to finish off the outfit, within this she had many places to hide weapons.

Khiya stepped through the tent doors, they were loose and blew in the wind as it picked up, this had become the makeshift office for the Hokage, as Khiya looked on at the great leader in front of her she realised she had not been the only one who had been changed so drastically by this god forsaken war.

The Hokage wore simple white leggings that cut of at mid calf, she also wore a simple tank top with a green jacket over the top and blue sandles to finish.

Tsunade with her golden hair always pristine in its up do of two pony tails now flowed down her back loose and slightly burnt at the ends, her eternally young face now seemed to age by 10 years just by the frown and look in her chocolate coloured eyes, a look that Khiya was sure was reflected in her own, eyes that showed a deep pain of one who had lost, and seen terrible things.

These eyes they now shared would forever show how they had suffered and if not controlled will give away things she could not afford to indulge others with, she would forever have the burden off keeping her guard up and keeping her emotions locked away if she had any hope off fooling people from the past of who she really was and what time she had come from, but even controlling her emotions will not always ensure that she could keep it out of her eyes only time will tell if she is able to achieve such a thing.

"Khiya," Tsunade's voice broke Khiya form her musings and as she once again looked into a reflection of her own eyes she saw a sadness that she knew she would never forget, she nodded to show her

Attention was on the task at hand "are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked in a tone that was almost pleading her to say no, but Khiya knew she had to do this, it was the only thing that made sense anymore, the only thing that could be done in light of the war just passed.

"Yes, I have to do this, there is no other way" Khiya exclaimed in a voice that held the power of a leader, a leader she had been forced to become when previous strategic advisors had been killed in battle and she had been forced to take the place of those leading the war, this was the very reason the guilt laid so heavily on her shoulders, she had chosen the battle plans on the field and in the end she had failed, she failed them all, in her mind she was useless in battle and had been the reason so many had died, she would forever feel shame and responsible for the deaths of the hundreds she had lead to there deaths, this was her second chance, this would redeem her or destroy her if she failed again, that was not an option this time.

"Very well, the jutsu is complete, we can implement it any minute now, but first there are things you need to know"

At this Khiya's attention increased as to not miss a word, "you're mission is to travel back to the time of you're birth in the days leading up to the nine tailed fox's attack, here you are charged with the job of stopping the death of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, with you're kekkei genkai you can give him the necessary help he needs to seal the nine tails in Naruto but still survive, you can also save his wife Kushina, Naruto had a hard life without them, lets give him something good."

At the mention of her old team mates name Khiya was hit with a wave of despair as she saw his lifeless form in her mind, his Permanente smile wiped of his face, replaced by a pained expression that would remain until the day she saw him smile again, something she promised she would see in her journey across time.

Tsunade pov

When I mentioned Naruto's I saw the grief cross her face for a split second before it was replaced by the emotionless mask she had created to avoid questions, only myself at this point, someone who had known her for years could still see it reflected in her eyes.

I regret the pain this was causing and would undoubtedly continue to cause but I had to finish the mission brief.

I cleared my throat to gain her attention once again. When she looked up I continued.

" When you have completed this you will then wait and watch from the side lines hidden, you are to avoid contact with anyone if you can, watch the village as a silent guardian, only step in if you have to."

I knew this next order would hurt more than any, "Khiya, what we are doing has never been done before, we do not know the effects these changes will make, you are only to change events that need to be changed, I'm sorry, but during this waiting period you're 6th birthday will occur."

Realisation flashed across her face at what I was saying finally became clear, she spoke next interrupting me.

"I am to not attempt to save my own clan, is that you're orders Hokage sama" she said this with a straight posture, dead eyes and a chillingly empty voice, a true shin obi, what we looked for in all our ninja and yet it felt so wrong to see this girl I had seen so full of life just years earlier so dead inside.

"yes those are my orders" I was surprised at my own voice, how it came out as almost a whisper.

She gave a curt nod to confirm she understood.

"And the second part of my mission Hokage-sama" in the same monotone.

"Yes," I regained my original tone "you are to wait and watch, 2 years after you're clan's massacre Itachi Uchiha will be give his orders to take out his clan, the evidence given will be fabricated by Danso, he will say there is a coup being organised by the Uchiha clan elders when this is proven to be untrue, do what you have to and stop this, the clan cannot be destroyed, this will reverse the damage done by Sasuke in his search for revenge"

I could see her processing this information storing it away for later use.

"The final thing, when you go back in time you will be the same age you are now, 18, you will have the same abilities and strength and all you're memories will remain as they are now, anything you decide to take weapons clothing all of it will be with you when you wake up on the other side. Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone you are from the future, you are to leave you're Hitai-ate (1) you cannot be connected to konoha, and you are to use a different clan name, Akura is to well known, questions will be asked."

I was not only making her leave the only place she ever knew but I was forcing her to change her very being, the name she had been defined by for years and she could not use it, but as the way of the ninja sacrifices must be made and this girl was making every sacrifice in the world, no one should have to be so selfless and yet that was all this girl, no young woman was selfless to the very core, I can say I am honoured to have ever had the chance to meat this girl, and who knows maybe in this new world when everything is following its rightful path I will.

"I understand what I must do Hokage-sama" she said this time with some emotion showing through, it was nearly time, nearly time to say goodbye for the final time, we both knew this and the realisation of just how big a task this was weighed down on us in a crushing way.

Khiya's bag was firmly fixed to her back the only positions she will have resided in that bag and as I looked at her, her eyes trained on the village outside the tent taking her last glance at what she was to prevent, I truly saw the woman this girl had become, the kunoichi she had become, she was now a force to be reckoned with, a deadly predator ready to protect its own, the wind picked up and blew through the tent lifting her golden locks to the sky before letting them fall to frame her perfectly shaped face, her eyes a piercing blue in the now fading light, I watched as this seasoned hunter whistled to the night sky and moments later a jet black wolf entered the tent, the wolf came to Khiya's waist line in height and was as deadly as the master, Khiya bent down so she was level with the wolf "hello Rain, you ready to go"

The wolf, Rain as it was so named nodded her head in approval, indicating she was ready, I walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug, the last we would share, a tear came to my eye at the thought of never seeing her again just like all the comrades that have fallen she would be another gone form my life, but I trust that she could do this mission I have tasked her with , the me she will undoubtedly encounter will probably welcome her at some point in life and that day we will share this hug again yet only Khiya will know the significance of it, a girl alone in a world far different than any we already know, is this task even bigger than I thought.

How can I leave all this on the shoulders of one girl?

As if sensing my train of thoughts direction a hand found its way to my shoulder giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance, "I can do this Tsunade, this is my second chance, my chance to get rid of some of this guilt, I will be fine and ill have Rain with me, together we can do this" And with those few words I knew she could.

"you cant come back Khiya, once you go that's it" I had to make sure she knew, I had to make sure all the angles were covered, she answered with a small smile and another firm squeeze, with that herself and Rain stepped back and completed the hand signs that would create the jutsu, I watched a single tear fall down her face as she disappeared from my view, that one tear dropping to the floor sounded like a thousand drums in the now silent tent, shortly followed by my own, the pain flowing free of losing a great friend again in this desolate world, moments later my tears were joined by the rain, the drops quenching the dry earth with its sweet nectar, it was as if the heavens themselves were crying for the loss of this amazing girl, crying for all our fallen brothers.

Looking to the sky through the smoke and rain I saw in the clouds a truly incredible sight. The clouds looked like her, her face a smile gracing its features.

At that I knew we would be ok, she would succeed and fix what is wrong with this world, I don't know what the future holds for us now, I don't know how changing those events will alter the path of life, but I know with Khiya Akura at the helm this world will be set right, everything will change.

Khiya's pov

My eyes opened swiftly, in the next second I was standing and taking in my surroundings, and I realise I am where I stood just hours ago, on the Hokage mountain looking down upon the village that was a blazing fire as I remember, but this, this is the village I knew, the one I love, as I stand atop the mountain and the wind once again picks up my hair in its comforting embrace, I revel in the feeling of the freshness I have not felt in the wind in days, Rain stands by my side as I slip my mask in to place over my features my katana (2) firmly fixed onto my back along with my few supplies, I take one more look at my village as it basks in the glow of the morning light, and I know what I must do, never let my future become there's.

(1) Hitai-ate - headband worn by ninja to show which country they are loyal to

(2) katana - sword


End file.
